N04 (Slayers)
Slayers Vol. 4: The Battle of Saillune (Japanese: 聖王都動乱バトル・オフ・セイルーン Romaji: batoru ofu seirūn) is the fourth book in the Slayers novel series written by Hajime Kanzaka and illustrated by Rui Araizumi. It was first published in Japan in 1991 by Kadokawa Shoten Publishing. It was translated to English and published by TOKYOPOP in 2005. Synopsis From the back of the book It seems our little band of adventurers just can't catch a break. Employed as guards, Lina and Gourry accompany Sylphiel to Saillune City. Unfortunately, the royal family feud is downright deadly. Can they help Prince Philionel survive assassination attempts and keep their own heads on straight? When you've got the deadliest hunters, dark sorcerers, bug-like monsters, and other grotesque creatures on your tail, it's going to take a little sorceress with some major magical power and a swordsman with phenomenal abilities and a lot of luck to save the day. Detailed Synopsis Following the destruction of Sairaag in the previous novel, Lina and Gourry take Sylphiel to the house of one her relatives in Saillune city. However, they are surprised to discover First Royal Successor Philionel El Di Saillune hiding in the house. Phil has recently been the target of assassination attempts due to a dispute over who will succeed the current King of Saillune, and has gone into hiding to protect those close to him. He asks Lina and Gourry to deliver a message to his loyal aide Clawfell explaining his absence. They succeed in delivering the message, but are ambushed by the sorcerer Kanzel on their way out. Though Lina and Gourry escape, Clawfell is identified and arrested on suspicion of being that mastermind behind the assassins. This prompts Phil to return to the Royal Palace to secure his release. Lina and Gourry agree to help Phil find out who is really behind the assassination attempts. The prime suspect is Phil's brother, Christopher, who is a competitor for the throne and who is responsible for inviting Kanzel into the Royal Palace. At the Royal Palace, Lina is subject to two more assassination attempts in quick succession; first by Kanzel, then again by the professional assassin Zuuma. Afterwards, Lina speaks to Christopher's son Alfred, who confirms that his father is responsible. He asks Lina to arrange a meeting between Phil and Christopher so they can work out their differences. During lunch, Lina and Gourry are attacked by numerous lesser demons. Alfred insists that Christopher had nothing to do with this, and the Kanzel must be to blame. Phil demands that Kanzel be removed from the Royal Palace; but before he can relay the order, the group is once more beset by assassins. During the meeting between Phil and Christopher, Kanzel summons an enormous Demon Beast to attack Lina. It severely injures her before Gourry kills it with the Sword of Light. Gourry wants Lina to leave, saying that the job is too dangerous, but Lina believes that the recent attacks have been targeted at her specifically rather than Phil. Phil's daughter Amelia tells Lina that Clawfell has been kidnapped and asks Lina to save him. On the way, they are attacked by Kanzel, who reveals himself to be a mazoku. Kanzel flees when the kidnappers arrive, and the kidnappers are in turn killed by Zuuma. Lina and Gourry force Zuuma to retreat and then rescue Clawfell. They learn that the true mastermind behind the assassins is Alfred. Returning to the Royal Palace with Clawfell, Lina and Gourry encounter Alfred and Zuuma. Due to the timely arrival of Amelia, they are able to capture Alfred. Zuuma loses both of his arms in the fight but manages to escape. Alfred escapes from prison almost immediately and once more attempts to kill Phil, and Christopher is finally forced to kill his son. With the succession issue resolved, Lina and Gourry leave Saillune to confront Kanzel. However, they quickly realize they are outmatched when Kanzel survives a direct hit from a Dragon Slave and reveals himself to be a middle-ranking mazoku, in contrast to the low-ranking mazoku that Lina has fought before. Amelia arrives to aid them, and the three of them working together are able to destroy Kanzel by charging up the Sword of Light with the power of a Dragon Slave. Amelia says her father gave her permission to travel with Lina, and Lina says that they will head to the Kingdom of Dils. Major events * Garv's plot to kill Lina begins. * Amelia joins Lina and Gourry's traveling party. Debuts * Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune * Zuuma Setting * Time: Approximately 1011-1012 . * Place: Saillune Characters * Lina Inverse * Gourry Gabriev * Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune * Philionel El Di Saillune * Christopher Wil Brogg Saillune * Alfred Saillune * Kanzel * Zuuma * Sylphiel Nels Lahda * Clawfell Translation discrepancies There are some differences between TOKYOPOP's translation and the original source material. * He is called Grandpa Gray throughout the book, but in the Japanese version he is really Sylphiel's uncle. Category:Slayers novels